Une arrivée inattendue
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Bilbo se sent mal mais refuse de voir un médecin, pensant que ça va passer. Toutefois, il devra faire face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. MPREG scène la naissance de la fiction: Des années sans toi M à cause de la scène la naissance ...
1. Chapter 1

**Le Hobbit**

Traduction de ma fiction _"An unexpected arrival"_ qui est à l'origine un One-shot et il est possible que cela devienne une fiction. Il s'agit d'une "partie oubliée" d'une fiction de Kindred01: _Années sans vous! _**Je vous préviens: c'est un MPREG!**  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils appartiennent à Tolkien! Erline appartiennent à Kindred01!

* * *

**Une arrivée inattendue **

**Bilbo se sent mal mais refuse de voir un médecin, pensant que ça va passer. Toutefois, il devra faire face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. MPREG scène la naissance de la fiction: _«Des années sans toi »_**

* * *

_**Erline**_

C'était un jour de neige dans la Comté. La plupart des enfants Hobbits jouaient avec la poudre merveilleuse, blanche et froide. Toutefois, l'un d'eux reste cloîtrer dans son trou Hobbit: le jeune Frodon Sacquet. Le jeune Hobbit regarde par la fenêtre, inquiet. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Frodon quitte son observation et va ouvrir... tombant nez-à-nez avec le fils du jardinier de son oncle: le jeune Sam. Souriant, le petit garçon qui est un peu plus jeune que Frodon demande:

« Vous venez jouer avec nous, Frodon?

Je suis désolé, Sam, mais je ne peux pas. Oncle Bilbo est malade et il ne veut pas voir le guérisseur.

Pauvre monsieur Bilbo... Les adultes savent quoi faire, n'est-ce pas?

Je pense, Sam. Mais je préfère rester près de lui. Dès qu'il ira mieux, je viendrais jouer avec toi. »

Le petit Sam sourit et retourne jouer avec les autres petits Hobbits. Frodon ferme la porte et, inquiet, va vers la chambre de son oncle. Le Hobbit est allongé sur son lit, légèrement pâle, et a les mains posées sur son ventre rond. Il entend les pas de son neveu et redresse la tête lorsque Frodon franchit le seuil de la porte.

« Tu vas mieux, Oncle Bilbo?

Ça va passer, Frodon... c'est juste des crampes d'estomac... » sourit-il à son neveu... avant de grimacer en se prenant le ventre.

C'est cela qui inquiétait Frodon! Depuis très tôt ce matin, son oncle avait des douleurs dans le ventre. Elles allaient et venaient sans arrêt avec un certain laps de temps entre chacune. Lorsque Frodon s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait entendu son oncle se plaindre. Il arrivait à Bilbo de pleurer sans raison. Depuis que Thorin l'avait chassé d'Erebor, il semblait ne plus contrôler son corps. D'abord il avait subi cette prise de poids étrange qui avait arrondi son ventre, ces envies étranges et incongrues, ces sensations bizarres dans le ventre et quelques douleurs étranges et sans raison dans le bas-ventre et le bas du dos. Ce matin, ces douleurs étranges avaient commencés. Elles étaient très étranges et vraiment douloureuses. C'est là, dans cet état, que Frodon l'avait trouvé.

* * *

_Frodon entre dans la chambre de son oncle pour le trouver se tenant le ventre en grimaçant. Le petit Hobbit court vers son oncle, monte sur le lit et prend la main de son oncle._

_« Oncle Bilbo? Tu es malade?_

_Non... je vais bien, Frodon... ce n'est rien qu'une petite douleur... »_

_Frodon se serre contre son oncle comme pour s'assurer que son tuteur est encore là. Bilbo caresse tendrement les cheveux noirs de son neveu et berce le petit Hobbit. Après prêt d'une heure, les douleurs ont repris, rapides et douloureuses. Cela dura quelques secondes tout au plus mais c'était extrêmement douloureux. Frodon, serré contre son oncle, sentit les muscles du ventre de son oncle se contracter sans raison._

_« Oncle Bilbo? Tu as encore mal?_

_N'aies pas peur, Frodon... ça va passer... respire Bilbo._

_Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir le guérisseur..._

_Non, Frodon... je vais bien... ça va aller... »_

* * *

Frodon s'approche de son oncle et pose sa main sur le ventre rond et douloureux de son oncle. Il avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur de Bilbo. Une fois, son oncle épuisé s'était endormi dans son fauteuil et le petit Hobbit aux grands yeux bleus aurait juré avoir vu un mouvement dans le ventre de son oncle. Bilbo lui sourit faiblement et serre tendrement son neveu dans ses bras cherchant du réconfort dans la présence du petit Hobbit. Bien que ce fût dû à un évènement malheureux, l'arrivée de Frodon avait été l'unique moment heureux auquel il avait eu droit depuis son aventure avec les Nains et son bannissement d'Erebor. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que tout au long de la matinée qu'il avait passé au lit, les douleurs s'étaient rapprochées. Elles revenaient d'abord toutes les heures mais depuis presque 10 heures du matin, les douleurs revenaient toutes les 45 minutes. Mais contre toute attente, les douleurs reviennent soudainement alors que cela fait à peine 30 minutes. Bilbo grimace et serre plus fort son neveu pendant que la douleur traverse son ventre.

« Encore une douleur, Oncle Bilbo?

Ne craint rien, Frodon... ça va passer...

Tu me dis ça depuis ce matin. Laisse-moi aller chercher le guérisseur, Oncle Bilbo! S'il te plait! J'ai peur!

Je vais bien, Frodon! » s'énerve Bilbo en repoussant son neveu.

Une fois Frodon au sol, Bilbo se lève de son lit et enfile sa robe de chambre.

« Mon oncle, tu devrais rester couché!

Je vais bien, Frodon! Si je reste allongé une seconde de plus, je vais devenir fou! »

Bilbo se dirige vers le salon, range instinctivement Cul-de-Sac qui est déjà impeccable et choisit un de ses livres... avant de grimacer sous une nouvelle douleur. Frodon le regarde, inquiet. Bilbo s'assoit dans son fauteuil et respire profondément pour calmer la douleur et sourit à Frodon.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer dans la neige avec les autres? demande le Hobbit blond.

Je n'ai pas très envie, mon oncle...

Pourquoi donc?

J'ai peur pour toi, mon oncle... tu es la seule famille qui me reste... »

Bilbo sourit et tend les bras vers son neveu. Les yeux larmoyants, le petit Hobbit aux cheveux noirs court se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Bilbo était tout ce qu'il lui restait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il avait remercié Valar un nombre incalculable de fois d'avoir fait que son oncle revient à la Comté avant l'accident. Mais là, il espérait que Valar n'allait pas lui prendre la seule famille qu'il avait. Son oncle n'avait rien mangé ce matin ni ce midi (alors qu'un Hobbit mange au moins six repas par jours) et l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé.

« Vous n'avez pas faim, mon oncle?

Non, Frodon... mon estomac n'est pas en état d'avoir de la nourriture maintenant...

Mon oncle, un Hobbit mange six repas par jour!

Je sais, Frodon-chérie... mais je suis barbouillé aujourd'hui... dès que ça sera passé, ça ira mieux... »

A peine a-t-il dit cela que Bilbo ressent une nouvelle douleur. 20 minutes depuis la dernière. Elles se rapprochaient inexorablement.

* * *

Bilbo était assis dans son fauteuil et tente de contenir sa douleur pour ne pas effrayer son neveu. La nuit commençait à tomber et les douleurs étaient devenues plus intenses et plus rapprochées. Maintenant, il en avait toutes les 5 minutes. Il respire le plus profondément possible pour calmer la douleur et il commençait à sentir comme une forte pression dans son bas-ventre. Cette sensation est très désagréable. Frodon dessine tranquillement en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les collines enneigées lorsqu'il entend un gémissement. Il se tourne vers son oncle pour le voir se tenant le ventre en grimaçant, en sueur. Quittant son dessin, le petit Hobbit s'approche de son oncle.

« Tout va bien, mon oncle?

Je ne sais pas, Frodon... admet Bilbo. Ces douleurs sont très étranges... je n'ai jamais ressenti ça...

Peut-être que tu devrais aller au lit, oncle Bilbo.

Peut-être... »

Bilbo se redresse en tenant son ventre douloureux et fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, sous le choc. Il sent soudain une nouvelle et étrange sensation. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce que c'est et de répondre à son neveu inquiet, il sent un liquide épais coulé entre ses jambes. En voyant l'étrangeté couleur sang couler entre les jambes de son oncle, Frodon panique.

« Mon oncle? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Je... je ne sais pas... halète Bilbo en sentant les douleurs revenir, plus fortes et plus rapprochées. Je... Frodon... Je... **Ahhhh!** »

Sous la douleur, le Hobbit s'effondre sur le sol en se tenant le ventre.

« **ONCLE BILBO!** » hurle Frodon en se jetant au côté de son oncle malade.

Bilbo halète sous la douleur avant de grimacer. Il profite d'un instant de répit pour regarder Frodon.

« Frodon... Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien... **Ahhhh!**

Tu ne vas pas mourir, oncle Bilbo!? Tu ne vas pas mourir!?

Je n'en sais rien, Frodon... grimace son oncle.

Je vais chercher un docteur, Oncle Bilbo! dit Frodon en se levant.

**NON!** Il fait trop sombre et... **Ahhhh!** »

Le petit s'agenouille à côté de Bilbo et le redresse de son mieux pour l'allonger sur le sol dans une position plus confortable. Il glisse un oreiller sous la tête de son oncle en sueur et se redresse comme pour aller chercher un docteur malgré les réticences de Bilbo. Mais en ouvrant la porte, Frodon remarque que la neige tombe comme une petite tempête dehors. Avec ce temps et l'obscurité, Frodon est incapable de se rendre jusqu'à Hobbitebourg pour aller chercher un guérisseur. Des larmes de peur coulent sur ses joues; son oncle était dans une atroce douleur sur le sol, il avait besoin de soin et Frodon ne pouvait pas aller chercher de l'aide. Fermant la porte, il court rejoindre son oncle, le serre dans son bras et embrasse son front en sueur.

« Ne meurt pas, Oncle Bilbo... ne meurt pas, s'il te plait... pleure-t-il.

Frodon... je... **Ahhhh!** Je t'aime, mon cher petit neveu...

Je t'aime, mon oncle... »

Frodon, paniqué, sanglote en tenant la tête de son oncle. Bilbo sent les douleurs traverser son corps avec plus de force toutes les deux minutes. La sueur coule sur son front et il sent une étrange pression dans son bas-ventre. Toutes ses sensations l'épuisent au plus haut point. Il peut à peine respirer convenablement entre deux douleurs. Alors qu'il commence à sentir comme si quelqu'un le coupait en deux, des coups forts frappent sur la porte d'entrée. Rempli d'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, Frodon se lève et va ouvrir la porte... pour tomber face à face avec un vieil homme vêtu de gris avec un grand chapeau pointu et une longue barbe blanche.

« Gandalf! Merci Valar! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider!

Où est Bilbo, Frodon? demande le Magicien en entrant dans le trou de Hobbit.

Il est malade! Il s'est effondré sur le sol à cause de douleurs au ventre depuis quelques minutes! Je crois qu'il va mourir!

Ne craint rien, Frodon! Mais nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre! »

Gandalf semblait savoir ce qu'il se passe. Lui et le petit Frodon se rendent là où est allongé Bilbo, les mains serrant son rond ventre douloureux et couvert de sueur. En voyant le magicien avec son neveu, le Hobbit se sent rassuré.

« Gandalf...

Ne craignez rien, Bilbo! Je suis là! Je vais vous aidez!

Que m'arrive-t-il, Gandalf?... Je... **Ahhhh!**

La neige m'a empêché de venir plus tôt. Attendez! »

Gandalf soulève le petit Hobbit et le porte jusqu'au lit. Il enlève la robe de chambre de Bilbo et le laisse en chemise de nuit. Il pose une main sur le ventre de Bilbo et demeure songeur quelques minutes.

« Deux minutes entre chaque contractions... Sentez-vous une sensation de pression?

Des contractions? Mais... bégaye Bilbo en pâlissant.

Et oui, crétin de Hobbit! Vous êtes en train d'accoucher!

Accoucher? Mais... Ahhh! Comment est-ce possible? Qui...?

Qui vous a touché, Bilbo? Cet enfant n'est pas n'importe qui! »

Bilbo pâlit à la réalisation. Il avait été enceinte sans s'en rendre compte! Et pas enceinte de n'importe qui! L'enfant était celui d'un nain! Un Roi Nain! Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne! Il était en train d'accoucher de l'héritier du trône d'Erebor! Une nouvelle contraction se propage dans son ventre le faisant hurler.

« Frodon, mon garçon! appelle Gandalf. Va vite me chercher des serviettes propres et de l'eau chaude!

Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? panique Frodon.

Ton oncle va avoir un bébé et il va arriver très prochainement!

Quoi? Je vais avoir un cousin?

Oui! Dépêche-toi! Il ne va plus tarder! »

Frodon court dans la salle de bain pour chercher des serviettes et l'eau chaude. Pendant ce temps, le Hobbit questionne le magicien qui semble étrangement savoir beaucoup de chose que lui-même ignorait.

« Vous le saviez depuis combien de temps?... demande Bilbo.

Depuis le début. répond le magicien.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?...

Vous étiez assez mal comme ça. Frodon était avec vous et je pensais pouvoir arriver un peu plus tôt. Mais la neige est arrivée plus soudainement que prévue et ça m'a ralenti.

Thorin est au courant?...

Bougre d'idiot de Sacquet! Cet idiot de nain est plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'une huitre. Je veuille avant tous à votre bien-être! Je m'occuperais que cet idiot de nain après vous avoir aidé avec ce petit. »

Bilbo sourit avant de grimacer sous une nouvelle douleur. Frodon arrive avec les fournitures demandées par Gandalf.

« Mon cher Frodon, Aide-moi en calmant ton oncle. »

Le petit Hobbit rejoint son oncle et lui prend la main.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'allais avoir un cousin? demande-t-il à son oncle.

Je l'ignorais, Frodon... Je n'ai jamais cru en être capable... »

Bilbo serre les dents en sentant une nouvelle contraction. Cette fois, il sent une forte pression dans son bas-ventre mais il se retient de hurler, ne voulant pas effrayer Frodon. Mais la douleur augmente à un point qu'il a l'impression d'être coupé en deux.

« **Gandalf!**

Ne combattez pas la poussée de l'enfant, Bilbo! Vous devez accompagner les contractions et pousser. »

Le Hobbit fait donc ce que le magicien lui dit. A chaque contraction, il pousse de toutes ses forces afin d'aider le bébé à sortir de son corps où il avait grandi sans que son parent n'en sache rien. Il a vaguement conscience de la main de Frodon dans ses boucles humides de sueur, des encouragements de Gandalf et des déplacements du bébé qui quittait son corps. Après plusieurs poussées, Gandalf annonce:

« La tête est sortie! Encore un effort, Bilbo! »

Epuisé, Bilbo tente de reprendre son souffle et pousse sur une nouvelle contraction. Il entend les encouragements de son neveu et continue son premier devoir de parent: donner la vie à son bébé. Après plusieurs poussées, le Hobbit entend les pleurs d'un nouveau-né. A bout de forces, il s'effondre dans son lit et respire profondément.

« Il est là, Oncle Bilbo! sourit Frodon. Le bébé est là! »

Devant la joie de son neveu, Bilbo sourit. Gandalf s'approche avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Un petit paquet qui pleure à gorge déployée. Le magicien sourit et pose le paquet sur la poitrine de Bilbo en disant:

« Félicitations, mon cher Bilbo! Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon. »

Malgré sa fatigue, une force nouvelle semble prendre Bilbo lorsque son enfant se trouve sur sa poitrine. Faiblement, le Hobbit dégage la tête du bébé braillard. Dès qu'il l'a vu, il comprit ce que veut dire "amour maternel". Le bébé était, pour lui, le plus beau bébé du monde. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'un bébé Hobbit (ce qui explique que Bilbo soit épuisé après lui avoir donné la vie) avec des cheveux d'un noir profond qui se baladaient sauvagement sur sa petite tête. Bilbo sentit des larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues.

« Comme il est beau... » pleure-t-il en caressant les petites boucles sauvages de son fils.

Frodon se penche sur son oncle pour voir son nouveau cousin et sourit. Gandalf reprend le bébé quelques instants et dit:

« Frodon. Redresse ton oncle afin qu'il puisse tenir son enfant convenablement. »

Le petit Hobbit s'exécute et redresse son oncle épuisé. Enfin, Bilbo peut tenir convenablement son enfant. Le bébé pleure toujours aussi fort. Pour le calmer, Bilbo le berce et murmure:

« Chut, mon petit... chut... Tout va bien... Maman est là... »

Presque aussitôt, le bébé arrête de pleurer et ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux sont bleus comme ceux de Bilbo. Frodon s'assoit à côté de son oncle et caresse la joue du nouveau-né.

« C'est marrant! On se ressemble beaucoup! »

Bilbo sourit et berce tendrement son bébé.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, Oncle Bilbo? »

Le Hobbit réalise soudain qu'il doit encore nommer son enfant. Il ne peut pas le laisser sans nom jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Berçant tendrement le petit, il regarde Gandalf. Le vieux magicien sourit mais ne dit rien. Bilbo regarde son bébé et sourit en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

« Erline... Erline Sacquet... »

Le petit Erline gazouille et prend le doigt de sa mère dans sa petite main. Epuisé par l'accouchement, Bilbo qui était somnolent s'endort avec son bébé dans ses bras. Gandalf récupère le bébé et l'allonge dans un berceau improvisé. Frodon se perche au-dessus de son petit cousin et sourit. Maintenant, il avait un oncle et un cousin! Caressant la joue du nouveau-né, il murmure:

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Erline... »

End


	2. Chapitre 2: Jalousie

**Suite à un review un peu confus, je vais réexpliqué : Bilbo était enceinte sans le savoir ! Le Père est Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le roi des Nains du Royaume d'Erebor. Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre et qui connaissent la fin, tout le monde a survécu ! Bilbo est la mère d'Erline ! En ce qui concerne la naissance, je n'ai pas donné de détails, comme ça je laisse libre l'imagination. Moi, personnellement, j'imagine que Bilbo a un « canal de naissance » (je sais pas si ce mot existe en français) et que cela permet à Erline de naitre. Après… c'est vous qui voyez ! **

**Je sais que ça fait bizarre et que ça peut être compliqué mais, comme le dit Gandalf, les Hobbits sont des créatures étranges et passionnantes qui ne cessent jamais de vous étonner. ^^Place au chapitre 2 !**

* * *

_**Jalousie**_

Après la frayeur de la veille et l'arrivée inattendue du petit Erline, Frodon n'avait pas voulu laisser son cousin nouveau-né tout seul. Il était resté à côté du bébé toute la nuit. Au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il trouva son oncle avec Erline dans ses bras et Gandalf à leur côté. En voyant son neveu se réveillé, Bilbo sourit tendrement.

« Tu as bien dormi, Frodon ?

Oui, mon oncle ! Erline va bien ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de son oncle.

Il dort encore.

Il est né dans la nuit après avoir eu une naissance difficile. ajoute Gandalf en souriant.

Il nous a fait peur hier ! » sourit Frodon en caressant la joue de son cousin.

Bilbo sourit et berce tendrement son fils dans ses bras. Thorin l'adorerait s'il le voyait. Il en serait fier. Sans que le roi (ou lui-même) en ait conscience, Bilbo lui avait donné un héritier. Un petit prince pour le Royaume d'Erebor. Mais comme Erline était né après qu'il ait été banni, le petit héritier ne serait jamais considéré comme tel. Soudain, il pense à Kili et Fili. Ils auraient peut-être été jaloux d'Erline… Bilbo réalise soudain que Frodon ne semble pas jaloux.

« Frodon ?

Oui ?

Tu sais que comme Erline est petit, je devrais m'occuper de lui très souvent. Tu seras parfois obligé de te débrouiller seul.

Oui ! Je comprends ! Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux de ton cousin.

Jaloux ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? »

Bilbo sourit et berce tendrement son petit. Frodon tend soudain les bras et dit :

« Je sais qu'il est petit et qu'il est fragile mais… est-ce que je peux le porter, oncle Bilbo ? »

Bilbo hésite. Bien que Frodon ne soit plus un gamin, il était encore très jeune. Mais il sait que Frodon est quelqu'un de très soigneux. Quand il a quelque chose dans les mains, il fait très attention à ne pas l'abimer. Avec un tendre sourire, Bilbo dépose Erline dans les bras de Frodon.

« Tiens-lui bien la tête et tiens-le fermement mais sans l'empêcher de bouger. »

Gandalf observe la scène avec un regard attendri comme il en a toujours quand il regarde les actions de ces petites créatures que sont les Hobbits. Frodon berce doucement son petit cousin. Le bébé ouvre ses grands yeux bleus et regarde son cousin plus âgé. Il reste sans bouger pendant quelques instants et gazouille en gigotant dans ses couvertures.

« Il m'aime bien, oncle Bilbo ! » sourit Frodon.

Soudain, le bébé commence à grimacer avant de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiète Frodon.

Je l'ignore. » répond Bilbo en reprenant son bébé.

Il a beau le bercer, Erline continu à pleurer. Inquiet, il regarde Gandalf presque suppliant. Erline était tout pour lui ! S'il le perdait, surtout aussi jeune, jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Et même la présence de Frodon ne pourra pas l'aider.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-il, Gandalf ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il allait bien !

Il va bien ! sourit le Magicien. Mais, c'est un Hobbit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbo réfléchit quelques instants, ne comprenant pas bien les paroles de Gandalf,… lorsque la réalisation le frappe soudainement !

« Il a faim ! réalise Bilbo.

Qu'est-ce que ça mange un bébé, Oncle Bilbo ? demande Frodon.

Les bébés ne mangent pas comme nous, Frodon. Ils boivent du lait… mais Erline est tellement petit… Il lui faudrait du lait maternel ! Les autres laits ne seraient pas bons pour son petit estomac. Cela le rendrait malade…

Oncle Bilbo ! Tu es la maman d'Erline ! Tu n'as pas de lait ? »

Bilbo se fige à l'étrange question de son neveu. Il s'apprête à répondre que non… lorsqu'il remarque le sourire malicieux de Gandalf. Le Hobbit, intrigué, se rappelle soudain qu'il a, depuis quelques mois, les mamelons douleurs. Peut-être que…

« C'est possible, Gandalf ?

Vous êtes une mère, Bilbo ! Une mère est capable de nourrir son enfant. »

Bilbo ouvre donc sa chemise et porte Erline contre sa poitrine. Et en effet, il a du lait et peut nourrir son bébé. Alors qu'Erline tète, Frodon ne le lâche pas une seule seconde des yeux. Caressant les cheveux sombres du nourrisson, il promet :

« Je te protègerais, Erline ! Pour toujours ! »

* * *

Sam termine son bonhomme de neige. La petite tempête de la veille l'avait abîmé et il avait dû le refaire. Soudain, son père, Hamfast Gamegie, rentre du marché en sifflotant. Le petit bonhomme blond se redresse et rejoint son père.

« Papa ! Tu as vu Monsieur Bilbo ce matin ?

Non mais je crois qu'il va mieux. J'ai vu Gandalf qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de Monsieur Sacquet au marché et, apparemment, il va mieux.

Frodon pourra donc jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Tu peux aller lui demander, fils. » sourit le vieux Hamfast.

Tout sourire, Sam court vers Cul-de-Sac. Il aimait beaucoup Frodon et souhaitait vraiment devenir le meilleur ami du jeune Sacquet. Il était déjà sûr de devenir le jardinier des Sacquet comme son père mais il voulait vraiment être plus qu'un jardinier pour Frodon. Pour le petit Gamegie, Frodon était déjà son meilleur ami. Lorsque Sam arrive enfin devant la porte verte de Cul-de-Sac, il frappe doucement à la porte avec un petit sourire. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre et Frodon apparait. En voyant le petit garçon devant lui, le jeune Sacquet sourit.

« Bonjour Sam !

Bonjour Frodon ! Mon père m'a dit que Monsieur Bilbo allait mieux.

En effet, Sam ! Mais il n'était pas malade !

Vraiment ? Pourtant vous étiez inquiet, hier.

Je sais ! Mais il lui est arrivé quelque chose de merveilleux ! Viens ! Je vais te montrer ! »

Frodon, tout sourire, fait entrer Sam dans le trou de Hobbit. Une fois le petit Hobbit dévêtu de ses vêtements chauds, le petit Sacquet le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de son oncle. Bilbo dort dans son lit afin de reprendre des forces. Sans bruit, Frodon le conduit à un berceau fait dans un panier. Sam regarde à l'intérieur et se fige en voyant le bébé endormi. Frodon sourit et caresse les sauvages boucles noires du nourrisson avant de se tourner vers Sam.

« Tu as vu comme il est mignon ?

Qui est-ce ? D'où vient-il ? demande le petit Gamegie.

C'est pour ça que Bilbo était malade. Il lui a donné naissance hier soir ! C'est mon cousin ! Il s'appelle Erline. Erline Sacquet ! »

Sam regarde Frodon qui semble si fier de ce bébé. En voyant ce regard, le petit garçon sent une sorte de pincement au cœur… et une espèce de haine envers ce petit être. Pourtant cet enfant ne lui avait rien fait et il avait toujours aimé les bébés, les trouvant mignons avec leur petitesse. Mais Sam ne pouvait pas se sentir heureux de l'arrivée d'Erline. Il ignore pourquoi. Frodon sourit avec tellement de fierté et d'amour en regardant Erline que Sam aimerait avoir cette attention. Un mouvement derrière eux les fait sursauter.

« Eh bien ! Voilà deux petits Hobbits bien curieux !

Gandalf ! Vous nous avez fait peur ! grogne Frodon à voix basse.

Je sais que la naissance d'Erline est un grand moment pour toi, Frodon… mais peut-être que ton oncle ne serait pas d'accord que tu laisses entrer des inconnus chez lui.

Ce n'est pas un inconnu ! C'est Sam Gamegie ! Le fils du jardinier d'oncle Bilbo !

Tiens donc ? Enchanté de te rencontrer, mon garçon ! » sourit Gandalf en serrant la timide petite main de Sam.

Le petit Hobbit ne sait plus quoi dire. Un gémissement leur fait comprendre que Bilbo se réveille. En voyant le fils de son jardinier, le Hobbit sourit.

« Bonjour Sam.

Bonjour Monsieur Bilbo… bégaye Sam.

Je lui ai présenté Erline, Oncle Bilbo. » sourit Frodon.

Gandalf rit dans sa barbe, se penche vers Sam et murmure :

« Il est très fier de son cousin ! »

Cette déclaration augmente cet étrange sentiment dans le cœur de Sam. Le petit blondinet regarde le bébé endormi, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Bilbo le sort soudain de ses pensées.

« Aimerais-tu le tenir, Sam ? »

L'enfant sursaute et son regard jongle entre Erline et Bilbo. Frodon sort le bébé du berceau et le berce tendrement avant de le positionner dans les bras de Sam.

« Fais très attention ! Il est fragile ! »

Sam tient Erline quelques instants puis, sans raison apparente, le bébé se met à pleurer et donne de grands coups de pieds dans ses couvertures. Frodon, inquiet, reprend Erline et l'amène à Bilbo. Dans les bras de son unique parent, le petit nouveau-né se calme et se rendort. Se sentant inutile, Sam se lève et récupère ses vêtements chauds.

« Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré, Oncle Bilbo ? demande Frodon.

Je ne sais pas, mon garçon. Il arrive que les bébés pleurent dans leur sommeil. Il a peut-être fait un cauchemar. »

Un bruit de porte claquée retentit et Frodon remarque l'absence de son ami. Laissant son oncle et son cousin, il court vers la fenêtre et voit Sam qui s'éloigne rapidement de Cul-de-Sac. En le voyant, le jeune Sacquet a un pincement au cœur.

« Oh, Sam… »

Sam rentre chez lui, les yeux brillants et les poings serrés de colère. Piétinant rageusement, il donne des coups de pieds furax dans chaque caillou qu'il rencontre. Il se sent furieux ! Rageur ! Haineux !

« Erline ! Erline, Erline, Erline et encore Erline ! Comme s'il n'y avait que lui sur terre ! Frodon n'a que les yeux sur lui ! Il ne voudra plus jamais jouer avec moi ! Et tout ça à cause de cet Erline ! »

Furieux, il traverse son jardin et rentre dans son trou de Hobbit. Il n'a même pas remarqué les autres enfants qui l'appelaient pour jouer. En le voyant si énervé, ses parents se demandent ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais Sam ne leur donne aucune explication et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques semaines ont passés. Sam reste boudeur et, lorsqu'il joue, il n'a pas la même étincelle de bonheur de d'habitude. Finalement, la neige et le froid cédèrent leur place au soleil et aux fleurs. Sam et son père purent à nouveau jardiner ensemble, ce qui rendait le sourire à l'enfant. Gandalf était resté chez Bilbo pour aider le Hobbit à se remettre sur pied. Et Frodon, malgré le décès encore récent de ses parents, semblait heureux, dans la lune. Tout s'accéléra lorsque tous les Hobbits (bien qu'au départ la nouvelle fut uniquement pour les proches, mais le bouche-à-oreille marchait bien sur les marchés.) eurent vent de la nouvelle.

* * *

Hamfast récupère le courrier dans la boite aux lettres et rentre chez lui. Son fils joue paisiblement avec des animaux en bois et son épouse Bell fait la vaisselle. Alors qu'il regarde rapidement qui lui a écrit, il s'arrête sur une lettre. Arrachant sa pipe, il pose toutes les autres lettres et regarde celle qui l'intrigue.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demande Bell.

Je l'ignore. C'est une lettre de Mr Bilbo. »

Sam redresse la tête et fixe son père. Hamfast ouvre la lettre et la lit en silence, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc puis il sourit et s'exclame :

« Par Valar ! C'est incroyable !

Qui a-t-il ? s'étonne Bell.

Regarde ! Lit ça ! » dit-il en tendant la lettre.

La jeune mère Gamegie prend la lettre tendue et la lit… avant d'avoir la même réaction que son mari. Folle de joie, elle s'agenouille à côté de son fils et dit :

« Sam ! Écoute voir ! »

_Chers Hobbits,_

_Frodon Sacquet est heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de son cousin :_

_Erline Sacquet_

_Dont les yeux se sont ouverts au monde le 21 décembre 1377 à Cul-de-Sac, pour le bonheur de son parent, Bilbo Sacquet._

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Monsieur Bilbo a eu un bébé pendant l'hiver ! Ton ami Frodon est devenu cousin ! »

Contre tout attente, Sam se lève et va s'enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonne Bell. Les naissances l'ont toujours rendu joyeux.

Le sourire lui reviendra quand il verra le petit. Je comptais lui rendre visite cet après-midi. Tu m'accompagne ?

Tu ne penses pas que Mr Bilbo sera dérangé ?

Mais non ! Il ne nous aurait pas envoyé de lettre sinon ! Et Sam sera content de pouvoir jouer avec Frodon.

Tu as raison ! Et si les Sacquet de Besace ont eu la nouvelle, cette garce de Lobelia ne se gênera pas de venir critiquer ce pauvre petit et de le comparer à son petit trésor. Cela réconfortera Mr Bilbo. »

* * *

L'après-midi est ensoleillé et chaud pour ce début de printemps. Et Cul-de-Sac était étrangement animé. Tous les membres de chaque branche de la famille Sacquet s'étaient réuni chez Bilbo afin de le féliciter et de rencontrer le nouveau membre de la famille Sacquet. Erline ne semble guère gêner par l'agitation qui règne dans le trou de Hobbit habituellement calme et dort paisiblement. Seule la présence de Lobelia était désagréable. Bilbo la surveillait sans arrêt (car il savait qu'elle désirait Cul-de-Sac et tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses murs depuis toujours mais encore plus depuis que Bilbo était revenu de son aventure, soi-disant chargé d'or) et il faisait tout son possible pour paraître agréable à la mégère hautaine. Mais lorsqu'elle daigna enfin regarder le fruit de cette agitation, elle déclara d'un ton qui n'appartenait qu'à elle :

« Peuh ! Cet enfant est faible et misérable ! C'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien ! »

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Bilbo se rue vers elle et la pousse loin du berceau d'Erline qui s'est mis à pleurer. Sous le regard étonné des autres Hobbits, (car Bilbo était considéré comme le plus calme des Sacquet et comme celui qui savait le mieux se contenir) il hurle :

« **Je t'interdis de dire que mon fils est faible !** Erline est un bébé en parfaite santé, fort et résistant ! C'est un petit bonhomme bien plus fort que n'importe quel petit Hobbit de son âge ! Il est robuste et sera certainement **beaucoup **plus fort que la moyenne ! Tu es juste jalouse que ce soit moi qui ait eu Erline alors que toi, ton fils est petit et maladif ! »

Cette déclaration fit pâlir de rage la fière Lobelia. Se redressant, elle attrape son mari par le bras et s'en va en grognant. Les autres membres de la famille restèrent figés puis éclatèrent de rire avant de féliciter Bilbo pour avoir sût remettre cette peste à sa place. Bilbo respire profondément pour se calmer, se remerciant intérieurement de ne pas avoir dit qui était le père d'Erline, puis se tourne vers Frodon. Son neveu avait tout de suite pris Erline dans ses bras pour calmer les pleurs du petit. Soudain, la voix joyeuse de Hamfast déclare :

« Eh bien ! Lobelia avait l'air furax ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait à cette abominable garce ? »

Bilbo se retourne et voit son jardinier avec son épouse, Bell, et leur fils Sam. Le petit ne semble pas très heureux d'être là. Frodon recouche Erline qui est enfin calmé et court rejoindre le jeune Gamegie.

« Bonjour Sam ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu !

Bonjour… marmonne Sam.

Alors, Frodon ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être cousin ? demande Bell en souriant.

C'est génial ! C'est presque comme si j'avais un petit frère ! sourit le jeune Hobbit.

Eh bien ! En voilà un qui est fier de son cousin ! Et pas de jalousie ! rit Hamfast.

Venez le voir ! Il dort juste là ! » s'exclame Frodon en attrapant la main du jardinier pour l'entrainer vers le berceau.

Le bon Hobbit sourit et se laisse guider par le jeune, suivit par sa femme et son fils. Sam n'a pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son petit visage rond. Et lorsque les Gamegie voient enfin le bébé…

« Comme il est beau ! s'émerveille Bell.

Il semble légèrement plus grand qu'un bébé moyen. s'étonne Hamfast en souriant.

C'est le cas ! Il est grand pour son âge ! sourit Bilbo en ajustant la couverture sur son enfant.

Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon petit gars ! Ce sera un grand, fort et fier Hobbit, ce petit !

Regarde, Sam ! sourit Bell en poussant son fils vers le berceau. Tu ne le trouves pas adorable ? »

Sam reste inerte, sans rien dire, sans l'esquisse d'un sourire. Lorsque sa mère lui pose cette question, le petit semble s'énervé puis, furieux, il hurle :

« **Je le trouve moche ! C'est un bébé petit, pleurnichard et inutile ! Tout le monde le regarde ! Personne ne s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne naisse jamais ! **»

Sous le regard étonné des invités, Sam sort du trou de Hobbit en pleurant. Ses parents pâlissent et s'interrogent du regard. Leur fils était toujours un petit bonhomme souriant. Que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il soit autant en colère après ce bébé ? Erline, réveillé par les cris de Sam, s'est mis à pleurer… mais Frodon ne le prend pas dans ses bras comme d'habitude. Il regarde fixement la grande porte par laquelle Sam s'est sauvé. Gandalf, qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, se redresse et s'approche des parents Gamegie en disant, un sourire en coin :

« Eh bien… le jaloux n'a pas été celui qu'on croyait ! »

A ces mots, tous se tournent vers le Magicien Gris. Hamfast s'étonne tout haut :

« Mon Sam !? Jaloux ?

Pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'Erline ? » s'étonne Bilbo.

Bell réfléchit quelques instants… puis déclare :

« Parce que Frodon est fier de son cousin ! »

Frodon se fige et regarde Mme Gamegie.

« Pardon ?

Tu es tellement fier d'Erline que Sam s'est sentit délaisser ! Il veut vraiment être ton ami, Frodon ! Et la fierté que tu donnes à ton cousin rend Sam jaloux du bébé.

Et même s'il a eu l'honneur de voir Erline le lendemain de sa venue au monde, la jalousie d'un enfant est souvent dû à ce genre de petite chose.

Sam avait déjà vu Erline ? » s'étonne Hamfast.

Sans répondre au jardinier, Frodon fixe la porte du regard.

« Oh Sam… » murmure-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Aussitôt, il se lance à la poursuite du petit Gamegie. Il traverse le jardin et se rend à la Rivière. Sam et lui allaient souvent y pêcher avec le père du plus jeune et Sam appréciait l'endroit. En effet, assis sous un saule-pleureur, le petit blondinet est assis et pleure. Frodon s'approche de lui.

« Sam ? »

L'intéressé redresse la tête.

« Frodon ?

Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire que je ne t'aimais plus. L'arrivée d'Erline était un peu soudaine et inattendue. Si je suis si fier d'Erline, c'est parce qu'il est mon cousin et que lui et Bilbo sont ma famille la plus proche. Je tiens à lui mais tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, Sam ! Erline est petit mais un jour, je suis sûr que vous serez amis. »

Sam renifle et essuie ses larmes avant de bégayer :

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère après ce que j'ai dit à votre cousin ?

Tu étais en colère, Sam. Je te pardonne. Et Erline n'en aura aucun souvenir. »

Le petit Gamegie sanglote légèrement puis, sans raison, se jette dans les bras de Frodon et pleure.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté votre cousin ! »

D'abord étonné, le jeune Sacquet serre son ami dans ses bras et murmure :

« Tu es pardonné, Sam. Celui à qui tu dois t'excuser, c'est Erline. Pas moi. Mais Oncle Bilbo et moi te pardonnons. »

Redressant le petit Hobbit, il le ramène à Cul-de-Sac. A peine Sam a-t-il franchit le seuil de la porte que sa mère le serre dans ses bras.

« Sam… pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit au sujet d'Erline ? demande-t-elle.

Je… je ne voulais pas que vous le rencontriez… je croyais que vous ne m'aimeriez plus…

Samsagace Gamegie ! sourit son père. Tu es notre fils ! Nous sommes heureux de la naissance d'Erline mais tu resteras notre petit bonhomme ! Nous ne pourrons pas arrêter de t'aimer parce qu'un bébé est venu au monde ! Aussi mignon soit-il ! »

Sam sourit, rassuré, puis remarque Frodon qui a rejoint son oncle. Bilbo tente en vain de calmer Erline mais le bébé pleure de tous ses petits poumons. Il a eu peur des cris de Sam et son parent a beau le bercer, il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

« Pourquoi il pleure, Oncle Bilbo ? demande Frodon.

Il a dû avoir peur lorsque Sam a crié.

Laisse-moi le prendre ! »

Bilbo dépose Erline dans les bras de son cousin plus âgé mais contrairement aux autres fois, où il se calmait immédiatement, le bébé continu à pleurer. Hésitant, Sam s'approche.

« Je lui ai fait peur ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Je le crains ! Il a dû être réveillé en sursaut. » répond Frodon en tentant d'apaiser le nourrisson.

Sam se mord les lèvres, gêné. Voulant réparer son erreur, il tend les bras vers Frodon et demande :

« Je peux essayer de le calmer ? »

Frodon se tourne vers Sam puis lève les yeux vers Bilbo, demandant ainsi l'autorisation. Son oncle reste quelque instant sans répondre puis hoche la tête. Il savait que Sam était un brave garçon et qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Erline malgré qu'il ait été jaloux. Frodon confie délicatement le bébé à son ami. Etant encore petit, Sam dû s'asseoir pour être sûr de ne pas lâcher Erline et de le faire tomber. Le berçant comme il peut, il dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé, Erline. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Cette voix douce force Erline à ouvrir les yeux et à calmer ses pleurs pour pouvoir observer l'inconnu. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le visage de Sam. Le visage rond de l'enfant lui semble agréable. Aussitôt, il calme ses pleurs et sourit. Avec ses gazouillis de bébés, il caresse le visage du blondinet. Il fourre ses doigts dans le nez de Sam et rit aux éclats devant les grimaces du petit Gamegie qui tente de se débarrasser de ces petits doigts gênants. Frodon sourit en le voyant.

« Sam ! Tu as réussi ! Tu lui as rendu le sourire ! » s'exclame-t-il, fou de joie.

Sam sourit mais Erline continu à glisser ses petits doigts dans le nez et la bouche du gamin.

« Erline aime bien mettre les doigts où il ne faut pas… » grimace Sam.

Tout le monde autour de lui éclate de rire et Frodon récupère Erline. Le bébé sourit à son cousin puis regarde Sam. Il gazouille joyeusement en tendant la main vers le petit Gamegie. Sam lui tend la main et Erline attrape son doigt avec sa petite main. Bilbo et les Gamegie sourient devant cette scène où leurs enfants se sont réconciliés.

« Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? sourit Bell.

Comme quoi, le sourire d'un enfant peut effacer toute jalousie. sourit Gandalf.

En effet ! ajoute Bilbo.

J'ignore qui est le père de ce petit, mais c'est un abruti pour avoir laissé ce gamin tout seul. » conclut Hamfast.

Bilbo observe discrètement les réactions… mais par chance, personne ne semble avoir relevé ce qu'a dit le jardinier. Rassuré, le Hobbit soupire légèrement puis regarde son bébé en souriant. Plus il regarde cet enfant, plus il se dit qu'il a de la chance de l'avoir et que Thorin est un imbécile de l'avoir chassé et qu'il n'aura jamais la chance de voir son fils. Erline n'aurait pas de père mais Frodon et Sam seront là avec lui. Il sera aimé, sans jalousie.

* * *

**Comme quoi la jalousie peut-être facilement guérit:)**

**Peut être un prochain chapitre!^^**


	3. Chapitre 3: le Choix

**Bon, là, on passe deux ans après la naissance d'Erline. En faites, on retombe pile juste après la fiction de Kindred01. Bilbo doit donc faire un choix : rester dans la Comté avec son neveu et son fils et les élevés, entouré de Hobbits mais loin de son amour, ou partir avec Thorin et sa compagnie vers Erebor où Erline deviendrait l'héritier légitime pour vivre avec l'amour de sa vie, Erline et Frodon avec lui, évidemment.**

* * *

_**Le Choix**_

Bilbo regarde Erline dormir dans son berceau. Le petit garçon souriait dans son sommeil, montrant qu'il était heureux. Bilbo soupira, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son bébé. Le retour de Thorin l'avait bouleversé et la possibilité qu'il avait de partir avec lui à Erebor le tiraillait. Il hésitait. Son cœur lui disait de partir, de suivre Thorin, de vivre une nouvelle aventure avec lui à Erebor, de permettre à son petit Erline de devenir le prince héritier qu'il est et surtout d'être avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur… mais sa conscience (ou son sang de Sacquet) lui disait de rester, de mener une vie de Hobbit convenable, d'élever Frodon et Erline comme les Hobbits qu'ils sont, oublier Thorin et ne plus jamais entendre parler de nains. Les deux avis menaient une bataille acharnée dans sa tête et aucun ne parvenait à gagner. Frodon avait ses amis ici et Erline était apprécié de tous alors qu'à Erebor, personne ne les connaissait. Le choix semblait facile mais… Bilbo aime encore Thorin. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné, enceinte d'Erline, et sans le moindre regard juste à cause d'une pierre mais il était toujours en train de rêver d'une vie avec son amour. Caressant tendrement les boucles noires de son fils, il n'arrive pas à se décider. Les Nains dormaient tous dans son salon car Thorin voulait rester à Cul-de-Sac jusqu'à ce que Bilbo ait pris sa décision. Mais le Hobbit ne pouvait se décider. Il voulait le bonheur d'Erline et de Frodon… même si c'était au détriment du sien. Soudain, il entend du bruit derrière lui. Sursautant, il se retourne… et soupire en voyant Frodon. Son neveu le regarde et s'approche de lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, Oncle Bilbo ?

Je n'y arrive pas, Frodon…

A cause du Roi des Nains ?

Indirectement…

Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, Oncle Bilbo ? »

Bilbo soupire profondément puis plonge son regard dans les yeux bleu acier de son neveu. Le petit garçon était très sérieux. Trop sérieux pour son jeune âge.

« Oui… oui, je l'aime…

C'est lui le papa d'Erline ? »

Bilbo se fige.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Parce que le papa d'Erline est forcément un nain ! Tu ne pouvais pas être tombé enceinte en rentrant à la Comté. C'était forcément pendant ton aventure !

Ce n'est pas forcément un nain… j'ai rencontré d'autres créatures, elfes et hommes pendant mon aventure…

Mais Erline ressemble au Roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! »

* * *

Bilbo s'éloigne dans le trou de Hobbit et sort rapidement de chez lui, manquant plus d'une fois de trébucher sur les Nains qui dorment sur son plancher. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prend une grande bouffée d'air frai de la nuit. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, Bilbo sent les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Frodon avait touché une corde très sensible et cela lui rendait son choix encore plus important. Son jeune neveu le rejoint et le serre dans ses bras.

« Désolé, Oncle Bilbo… je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… »

Le Hobbit soupire puis se tourne vers son neveu. Il s'agenouille devant lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tu as raison, Frodon… Thorin est le père d'Erline et je l'aime…

Alors tu vas partir avec lui ? Et avec Erline ?

Il me l'a proposé…

Tu vas me laisser seul ici ?

Non, Frodon ! Si je pars, tu viens avec moi ! Erline a besoin de son cousin et je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

Si tu pars ? s'étonne Frodon.

Je n'arrive pas à décider si j'accepte son offre ou non…

Mais tu l'aime, Oncle Bilbo !

Mais je veux votre bonheur, à toi et à Erline !

Et si mon bonheur, c'est que tu sois heureux ? »

Bilbo se fige et regarde son neveu droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu l'aime et que tu es heureux, accepte ! On va à Erebor tous ensemble !

Mais… et tes amis ? Frodon, tu es chez toi, dans la Comté.

Je suis chez moi, là où tu es ! Et où tu es heureux ! Et comme ça, Erline aura son papa ! »

Bilbo regarde son neveu en souriant. Frodon était certes très jeune mais son cœur était pur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur des autres. Si son oncle aimait le Roi des Nains, il le suivrait à Erebor. Bilbo serre le petit Hobbit dans ses bras et pleure de joie.

« Frodon… si tu savais comme je t'aime… je suis fier d'avoir un neveu comme toi… »

* * *

Le petit sourit et serre son oncle dans ses petits bras. Thorin les observe discrètement depuis la fenêtre. Il ignore ce que l'oncle et le neveu peuvent se racontés, mais il espère que Bilbo acceptera de le suivre à Erebor. Sans bruit, il s'éloigne dans le trou de Hobbit, jusqu'au berceau d'Erline dans la chambre de Bilbo. Le bébé à l'intérieur dormait paisiblement, un doux sourire sur son petit visage. Tendrement, Thorin caresse la joue de son fils. Son héritier dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le sourire du bébé s'agrandit et, sans se réveiller, il attrape le doigt de son père. Thorin sourit à ce petit ange endormi. Erline semblait comprendre qu'il était un Nain… enfin, un Hobbit-Nain. Il semblait tout comprendre. Lorsque Bilbo le tenait dans ses bras et parlait à Thorin, Erline n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en souriant. Et il s'entendait très bien avec les membres de la Compagnie. Une voix le fait sursauter.

« Si tu le réveilles, je te laisse te débrouiller pour l'endormir, Thorin. »

Il se retourne et voit Bilbo et Frodon dans l'ouverture de la porte. Le plus petit Hobbit semblait un peu effrayé par le Roi Nain, même s'il était fort possible qu'il devienne son oncle dans peu de temps. Thorin sourit lorsque Bilbo se rapprocha et regarda Erline dormir paisiblement. Le bébé dormait paisiblement. Thorin regarde Bilbo et demande :

« Bilbo ? As-tu prit ta décision ? »

Bilbo soupire et caresse la joue de son fils. Même si Frodon était d'accord, il ne pouvait pas se décider. Et si jamais Erline n'était pas heureux à Erebor ? Si jamais il n'aimait pas la vie de Nains ? C'était un enfant à moitié Hobbit. Même s'il était à moitié Nain, il avait du sang Hobbit et aimerait surement le grand air. Soudain, il sent la main de son fils attraper son doigt. Lui, Thorin et Frodon voient qu'Erline est réveillé et sourit. Bilbo sourit et soupire en même temps.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si facile à réveiller ? » sourit-il en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon sourit et gazouille en posant ses mains sur le visage de son maternel. Puis il se tourne vers Thorin et tend les mains vers le Roi Nain en riant. Bilbo confie Erline à son père qui semble un peu perdu. Thorin n'a jamais tenu d'enfants sauf Fili et Kili mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avec une légère peur, il tient son fils dans ses bras. Erline lui sourit et attrape la barbe de son père. Riant, le bébé tire la barbe noire du nain… ce qui plait moyennement à Thorin. Bilbo se retient de rire et tente de reprendre son fils pour le mettre au lit. Mais le bébé se met à pleurer lorsqu'il est éloigné de Thorin, comme s'il savait que c'était son père. Après plusieurs essais, Bilbo céda et laissa Erline dans les bras de Thorin. Le bébé sourit et gazouille dans les bras de son père. Comme Erline le regarde avec tendresse, Thorin ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front. Le bébé finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Voyant cela, Bilbo sourit et un poids sembla quitter son cœur.

« Thorin… j'accepte de te suivre à Erebor. » déclare-t-il.

Le Roi des Nains se tourne vers le Hobbit. Le sourire que lui adresse son cher Hobbit est si sincère que Thorin comprend qu'il dit vrai. Bilbo se serre contre lui et caresse la joue d'Erline. Frodon les rejoint et, timidement, serre son oncle et celui qu'il a choisi. Thorin, tenant Erline serré contre lui dans un bras, serre Frodon contre lui avec son bras libre. Bilbo serre son Roi Nain et son neveu dans ses bras et, la tête posée sur l'épaule du nain qu'il aime, il regarde son petit Erline qui dort profondément, un beau sourire sur son petit visage encadré de boucles noires. Alors qu'il observe sa petite famille, Bilbo espère juste que son cœur a fait le bon choix.

* * *

Encore un chapitre ou deux avec Erline bébé, puis peut-être trois ou quatre chapitres (qui me viennent en tête) avec Erline tout petit, et ensuite je pense essayer de bosser sur sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux avec notre Erline adolescent... ce qui promet d'être explosif!^^


End file.
